The present invention relates to a spoutless aseptic pouch and to a method for packaging food products.
Pouches which can be used for packaging food products having high degradability are known, which are presealed and their internal space, which is thus completely closed, is sterilized.
Said pouches are generally sold in webs comprising a plurality of pouches connected one to the other. The webs can be fed as such to some known food product packaging apparatuses, which are provided with a device for cutting the web in single pouches which can be closed or already opened. In the case that the pouch is closed, the apparatuses which perform the packaging of food products are also provided with a device for opening the pouches which cuts each pouch close to an edge thereof removing it entirely. Subsequently, the pouch is filled with the food product and resealed.
The removed edge forms a waste which is taken away from the rest of the pouch and discharged by the packaging apparatus. Thus, the apparatus needs to be accordingly designed for carrying out this step. It is therefore clear that the creation of a waste resulting from the step of opening the pouches is a drawback, which complicates the packaging process since it implies the need of a further step to be carried out. Further, the formation of the waste requires the presence, in the apparatus, of an additional opening for its elimination, thus increasing the risk of pollution from external contaminants. On the other hand, opening the pouches only when it is inside the aseptic portion of the packaging apparatus is a necessary condition for carrying out the packaging of food products having high degradability.
Pouches have already been disclosed which comprise reinforcing weldings or inserts, having the most dissimilar functions, for instance the function of increasing the strength of the pouch in the area of the handle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,951,628 and 3,924,383 disclose pouches provided with an L-shaped reinforcing welding which defines a portion of the pouch where a handle is provided, and at the same time defines an emptying channel which allows easily pouring of the pouch content.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,065 discloses a pouch provided with a channel for emptying the food product made by means of an additional welding.
However, the pouches disclosed in the above mentioned patents are not presealed, but are superiorly open, and are seated only after the filling thereof. Therefore, said pouches are not suitable for carrying out an aseptic packaging of food products having high degradability.